


Not For You

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Curiosity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wants to know who the replacement is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For You

"What's this I hear about a replacement?" Neal steps into Peter's office, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry, it's not for you." Peter says.

"I never said I was worried. Just curious." Neal tucks his hands into his pockets.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Peter shrugs and goes back to his paperwork.

"If you say so, Peter." Neal rocks lightly on the balls of his feet.

"I do say so, now go make yourself useful." Peter shoos Neal out of his office. 

"Seriously, who's the replacement?" Neal asks.

"Never you mind." Peter shakes his head at Neal.

Neal sighs and walks out of his office.


End file.
